Reevaluations
by lotus-petals
Summary: Seth imprints and Leah naturally reacts badly. A talk with his imprint though, provides a new perspective to the female shifter. Yes, SethxOC but not in a blatant, I'm writing my own fantasy, sort of way.


Author's note: Ok, I'll confess. I haven't read any of the books since 2008. I didn't even finish Breaking Dawn. Being the avid reader I am, this is actually unusual. . . I read Twilight when it first came out. I was 13 and the idea of such a ridiculously attractive man madly in love with me was pretty much the best damn thing ever. But alas I aged and became jaded and the books have kind of lost their appeal to me. I was talking to my niece (who's 13 now) and she was telling me how great she felt imprinting was and it got me thinking. The result was this fic.

Oh and just to let you into my writing process, I decided on Natalie's name by going to my facebook profile and picking the first female name that came up on my friend's list.

Reevaluations

Natalie tried to ignore the chill as she continued through the snow. There had just been fresh snowfall the day before and it was an unusual amount. She reflected that snow was not terrible to become soaked in when dry socks are in the foreseeable future. They really weren't for her. She finally reached the top of the hill and saw the gray wolf, just as Seth had predicted she would.

There was no doubt that the wolf heard her approach, yet it stayed completely still, its gaze still fixed on the view of the river below. She might have appreciated the view more, if she hadn't been frustrated.

"I hiked all the way up here to see you, don't you think that's earned me at least some acknowledgement." It would appear not, because the wolf turned and ran, disappearing into the trees.

"Why did I even come here in the first places," she muttered, and headed back to her car. Of course, she knew exactly why she had come there. Leah and his mother had been the first people that Seth had wanted to introduce her to. His excitement was palpable as we made our way to his house. On the way over, Seth warned Natalie that his sister might react badly to the news. He had been a shapeshifter for almost 5 years and as time went on Leah had began to hope that Seth wouldn't imprint either. Despite this forewarning, Natalie could tell that he hadn't really believed that would happen. However she may feel about imprinting as a whole, it was clear that Seth thought that he would be the exception to her rule.

When Leah heard the news she had shifted and escaped into the trees. Sue Clearwater, had immediately wrapped Natalie into a hug, reassuring her that she was, in fact, welcome in their family and to give Leah time. From over his mother's shoulder Natalie could see Seth's face contorted with pain.

The anguish on his face, led Natalie to ask, "Do you know where she went".

He nodded, "There's a trail that leads to the river. She always goes there when upset".

"We always used to always take them there as children. It was perfect for fishing and picnicking." Sue elaborated. Her voice was tinged with sadness, as she spoke of that memory of her late husband.

"Can you take me there?" Natalie asked Seth. The request appeared to surprise him, but he acquiesced. The drive to the trailhead was in absolute silence.

When the car pulled to a stop, Natalie turned to Seth. "I want you to wait here for me."

It had taken some time for her to convince him to stay. He feared Leah's temper, the fresh snow drifts, other wild animals, but Natalie was adamant. She had a fierce independent streak and wouldn't let his fears stop her. Finally he backed down and she had headed out towards where Leah should be.

Finally Natalie arrived at the car, but instead of Seth, Leah was sitting at the wheel.

"It's nothing personal.," was the first thing Leah said after Natalie climbed into the passenger seat.

"Maybe not for me, but it is for Seth."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "I could feel his hurt when he shifted."

"When he shifted?" Natalie echoed, confused.

"Did you really think my brother would actually listen to you? He's a bit of a little punk, in case you hadn't noticed." Natalie huffed at this knowledge, and resolved to give him a piece of her mind later.

"Little is not a word I would used to describe any of you shape shifters," Natalie replied with a grin.

"It is when you remember them in diapers," Leah said with a smile, but it quickly faded and she returned to the original topic. "Are you here to try to make Seth feel better or hoping to make me like you?"

"Both, but beyond that I wanted to talk to you. I know why you are upset, but I don't truly understand it."

"What's to understand? Why wouldn't I want to imprint and be that deeply in love with someone?"

"But are you truly in love with them?" Natalie asked, voicing the doubt she had been wrestling the past two days.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if imprinting is based upon genetics, then who I am as a person is not part of the equation. I'll never know if Seth really likes me for me, or if he is just forced to."

"Does Seth know you feel this way?" Leah said, protectiveness of her brother stirring in her chest.

"Of course not," Natalie said running her fingers through her hair. "You have no idea how much pressure it is. I had only known Seth for a day when he suddenly told me he was going to love me for the rest of my life. Suddenly forever is stretching out before me when I don't really know him yet.

"You have a chance to do things on your term. When you fall in love, it will be real. You won't have to worry that your feelings aren't genuine or that your lover feels obligated to be with you. On top of that, you can make your own decisions, without being forced to have your life based on what makes your imprint happy. You have been given a gift and a chance to have an authentic and healthy relationship. I wish you could see how truly lucky you are."

Natalie paused for a moment, trying nervously to gauge Leah's emotions. Suddenly, Leah was hugging her. When she finally pulled back, Natalie could see that her eyes were watery.

"Despite what I told you," she said, grabbing Leah's hand. The contact intending to project her sincerity. "I will never try to hurt your brother. I don't love him. I can't because I don't know him. From what I've seen though, he's one of nicest, happiest men I've ever met and if I look forward to getting to know him."

Leah gave her a beautiful smile. "Thank you." She paused. "Let's head back, I know Seth and my mom will be eager to see us return," Leah said, turning on the ignition.

They drove in comfortable silence as Christmas music played in the background. As Silent Night came to an end Natalie softly said, "I'm glad I went to find you."

"I am to," Leah replied, "I had never really seen imprinting from your perspective before."

Seth was waiting outside when they pulled up to the home. Leah immediately hurried over to her brother, apologizing profusely to him. After a few moments Leah left and headed in to see his mother. Then Seth turned to Natalie and looked at her like she was the only person in the world, which she knew was true for him.

Swallowing her own insecurities, she walked into his embrace.

Well, that's, that. I've been debating whether I wanted to write a short sequel to this. We shall see what you all think of this one. Also, excuse any errors. When I finish a fic, I become a giddy school girl and have to immediately post it.

And as always, review!


End file.
